


We Can Fuck To Primus

by ShameInYou



Category: Alice in Chains
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShameInYou/pseuds/ShameInYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This shit gives me a headache, I can't get a boner to this." Layne frowned. "Turn it off." "Layne..." He almost whispered when he pulled away. "Have an open mind. We can fuck to Primus. I'll show you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Fuck To Primus

_Lollapalooza 1993_

Layne ran his ring fingered hand through his short buzz cut blonde hair. He wiped the moisture on his jeans as he paced back and forth on the stage. It was hot out there and he was ready to get back to their bus. His white t-shirt stuck to him as he stood there, looking out at the vast array of screaming fans. He smiled and then he looked over at his boyfriend and band mate, Jerry Cantrell.

Jerry was looking down at his guitar and suddenly, Sean started the beat and Jerry looked up, his eyes falling closed as he started to play the riff to their song "Rooster."

Layne stood there, looking over at Jerry. He admired the way Jerry's long dirty blonde hair flowed down his shoulders, blowing in the slight breeze. Jerry was shirtless and sweaty, a tribal necklace around his neck. His shorts hang dangerously low. Layne smirked to himself.

All of Jerry's underwear were dirty. Shit like that seemed to happen on tour alot.

Layne shook his head and he bobbed his head as he got ready to start singing the song.

Layne glanced over at Jerry as he "ooohed" in the mike. Jerry looked at him and winked. Layne could feel his insides pool with warmth when his boyfriend smiled at him.

He got serious and held his mike with both hands as he started belting out the passionate lyrics that Jerry had written about his father going to Vietnam.

Layne walked to the edge of the stage, putting one foot on a speaker and leaning forward, still holding the mike with both hands as he sang.

After he first sang the word "Rooster", Layne heard the crowd cheer louder. He opened his eyes and scanned the crowd. They were all pointing and laughing and cheering. He wondered what they were doing this for.

He continued to sing as he looked back and then back at the crowd. He furrowed his brows as he looked back again.

There was a man dressed in a bright yellow chicken costume dancing around on the stage. Layne nearly messed up the words as the giant chicken came near him, flapping his wings fervently.

Layne was a little confused yet he kept smiling and singing. He looked back at the crowd. He then looked over to Jerry and saw the giant chicken coming over to him.

It was stupid, but Layne couldn't help but feel a small tinge of jealousy as the giant chicken came up behind Jerry and started flapping its wings, appearing to be humping him from behind. Jerry laughed as he played his guitar.

Layne was a great multitasker. As he belted out the lyrics, he admired Jerry. His fingers were so fast over his guitar. He was such a great player. The veins in his arms would pop out when he really got into it.

Layne looked back at the crowd and stepped back up to the speakers at the foot of the stage, resting a foot on one again, holding the mike with one hand and sticking his other arm out, twisting his wrist.

The rest of the song went by smoothly, despite the yellow feathered intruder that had gotten on stage. The chicken harassed Mike and stood in front of Sean's drumset, flapping away and making him laugh but Sean was so good at what he did that he didn't mess up.

Layne was jealous that the chicken seemed to spend the most time around Jerry. He didn't understand until the end of the song when he looked over at Jerry and the chicken who waved at the crowd.

"Les Claypool everybody!" Jerry said into his mike, pointing to the chicken.

Layne pursed his lips and smiled, shaking his head. Les was an odd man but Jerry had seemed to really take a liking to him during this tour.

Les exited the stage after a little stage banter between he and Jerry. Layne looked over at Jerry and Jerry winked at him again.

They finished out their set and soon left the stage.

* * *

Layne felt jealous when he saw Jerry head straight for Les as soon as they got off of the stage. Les had removed the chicken outfit. He and Jerry were conversing. Layne bit his lip as he came up behind Jerry, smiling a little at Les.

"Hey man, maybe next stop I can come on stage with you guys and do something." Jerry smiled at Les.

"Sure, we'll work something out. Great set guys. Well I'm gonna head back to the bus now. You can definitely come on stage and jam with us Jerry!" Les smiled, putting his hand on Jerry's shoulder.

Layne knew there was no way in hell that Les Claypool was gay, but it still made him furious when he saw his hand on Jerry's shoulder. Layne couldn't help it. He didn't like sharing Jerry's attention.

He was glad when Les was out of sight. Layne wrapped his arms around Jerry's shoulders.

"Hey...whoa Layne...what the fuck..." Jerry smirked as Layne leaned in, pressing a kiss to his guitarist's lips.

"I'm super fucking jealous..." Layne pouted, looking straight into Jerry's eyes.

Jerry smirked and laughed lightly putting his hands on Layne's hips, pulling him into a hug.

"Your always fucking jealous babe, you don't have any reason to be. I fucking love you." Jerry smirked.

Layne sighed as he rested his head on Jerry's shoulder, his arms since being snaked around Jerry's torso. Layne's hands fell to Jerry's ass where he squeezed.

"Hey now...can you wait until we get to the bus?" Jerry smirked, flinching a bit.

Layne smirked, lifting his head and looking Jerry in the face again. He pressed his lips to his again.

"Did you tell your little friend that we fucked to some of his little songs?" Layne smirked, his lips brushing against Jerry's.

"No way. Shut up Layne..." Jerry smirked, as he kissed him again.

"I'm gonna tell him that you busted a nut in my mouth to Tommy the Cat." Layne giggled.

"So you know the names of the songs now? You fucking like it." Jerry smirked.

"Nuh uh..." Layne smirked, biting his lip.

"Layne if I didn't know any better, I'd say your fucking horny." Jerry smirked.

Layne was being touchy feely and clingy. He was all over Jerry.

Layne blushed. "Maybe I am."

"Well why don't we go back to the bus? We can listen to Primus and fool around." Jerry smirked.

Layne groaned.

"Can't we listen to something else? We already did that already..."

"Yeah but, second time's a charm." Jerry smirked.

Layne rolled his eyes and groaned.

* * *  
 _  
Earlier that week_

_Layne moaned as Jerry lay on top of him, hands trailing all over his skin. Layne's mouth was slightly open and Jerry's tongue was inside of his mouth, gently lapping against his._

_Jerry pulled away, smirking, running his hand over Layne's buzz cut scalp, his hair falling over on one side of his head. Layne bit his lip as Jerry grinded his hips against his._

_"MMM Layne I wanna taste your cock so fucking bad." Jerry said softly, looking down into his boyfriend's eyes._

_"So taste it." Layne smirked softly, licking his lips up at Jerry._

_"I want music." Jerry smirked as he moved against Layne._

_"You always do. So cut it on. I don't care." Layne smirked._

_"You better be naked when I turn back around." Jerry said seductively, kissing Layne again before backing up off of him, standing up and turning around, removing his clothes._

_Layne sat up slightly, taking his shirt off, watching Jerry undress, his breath catching in his throat when he saw Jerry's tight, white ass._

_Both men had slight tans from performing outside constantly at the festival. Jerry took out his boombox and fumbled around in his bag for a CD._

_Jerry loved to fuck Layne to music. Jerry loved music so much he had to hear it when he had sex. It was one of the many reasons why Layne loved him so much._

_Layne removed all of his clothes and laid on the hotel bed, stark naked. He stroked his cock a few times. He wanted to be presentable when Jerry turned around._

_Jerry smirked as he put a CD in, fumbling with the buttons and he turned around, looking at Layne, running his hand down to his own semi-hard cock, stroking himself._

_Layne was smirking, watching Jerry, feeling hot, until the music started._

_He frowned when he heard a hard bass line and a screechy guitar and a funny sounding voice filling the room. Jerry was still stroking himself, licking his lips at Layne._

_"Jerry...whoa whoa whoa...what the fuck is this?" Layne frowned, crossing his arms, frowning._

_Jerry stopped what he was doing._

_"What?" He asked, brows furrowed._

_"This fucking song. Primus? Really? I can't fuck to this. He sounds so fucking...weird." Layne frowned._

_My Name is Mud was blaring through the small speakers. Jerry pouted._

_"There's nothing wrong with this. It's art. It's fucking great Layne. Some of it reminds me of the farm." Jerry pouted._

_"This shit gives me a headache, I can't get a boner to this." Layne frowned. "Turn it off."_

_Jerry walked up to the bed and sat on it beside Layne. He pulled the man to him, diving his tongue in his mouth._

_"Layne..." He almost whispered when he pulled away. "Have an open mind. We can fuck to Primus. I'll show you."_

_"I'm telling you Jerry. You can fucking try but I can't get it up with this. The sound is fucking horrible to me. I'm not into this kind of sound." Layne whined._

_Jerry got up and fumbled with the radio. He turned the song to "The Toys Go Winding Down." He had in fact made a special mixed CD just for this special occasion. He would show Layne._

_They could fuck to Primus._

_Jerry stared at Layne seductively, walking up to the bed. Layne furrowed his brows, looking at Jerry._

_"This shit is so terrible. Gives me a fucking headache." Layne complained._

_Jerry smirked at Layne, his hair flowing down on his shoulders. Jerry started moving his hips to the beat of the song. He looked at Layne seductively, seriously as he started belly dancing, turning around, looking back at Layne when his back was facing him, puckering his lips._

_Layne's brows were still furrowed, a smile playing on his face. He was trying to take Jerry seriously but the music just wasn't right for this situation. Les's voice was just...crazy._

_Jerry crawled on the bed and straddled Layne, looking down in his eyes as he started grinding him to the beat. Layne's brows unfurrowed. Okay, Jerry's grinding was feeling really good. He could feel Jerry's skin against his. The slow and sensual way that Jerry was moving his hips, one hand running fingers through his long hair, holding it there as he looked down sort of turned Layne on._

_Jerry had a strong, tattooed shoulder. Jerry let his hair go and it fell into a part instantly, flowing down. Jerry looked into Layne's eyes and smirked._

_Layne's pouty lips were slightly agape as he watched horny Jerry on top of him, grinding his wet erection against his. Once the song went off, Jerry stopped and leaned forward, kissing Layne's lips as "Tommy the Cat" started. Layne moaned lightly as Jerry tugged on his bottom lip with his teeth before sticking his tongue in the singer's mouth. Jerry moaned as they tasted each other, pulling away slowly, Layne's tongue following his as it exited Layne's mouth. Jerry pulled away slowly, sucking up the spit that trailed off of Layne's tongue as their tongues parted. Layne was looking up at Jerry lustfully. He was rock hard by now and he was tuning the song out, paying attention to Jerry._

_Jerry was fucking hot when he was horny. Jerry smirked and moved down Layne's body. He flipped his hair to one side as he looked down, pushing on Layne's legs. Layne bent his knees and spread his legs, exposing himself to Jerry._

_Jerry looked up at him, still smirking, looking down at Layne's rosy erection. He licked his lips, slowly going in with his mouth. He attached his lips to the right side of Layne's testicle, his hair falling partially in his face. He took his left hand and stroked Layne's cock. Layne arched his back and closed his eyes, enjoying Jerry's calloused guitar fingers._

_Jerry ran his tongue all over Layne's sensitive sack, Jerry on his knees hunched over. He flipped his hair to the opposite side as he switched to the left side of Layne's testicles, teasing that one with his mouth._

_"Fuck Jerry..." Layne cursed, arching his hips lightly. "Hurry up and put it in your mouth babe..." He moaned lightly._

_Jerry smirked and pulled off of Layne's testicle, sucking the sensitive skin as he pulled off. He smirked as he ran a hand through his hair, keeping it there to hold his hair back. He wrapped his other hand around Layne's shaft. He smirked as he bobbed his head to the beat of the song for a second. He looked at Layne and sang the words to Layne._

_"Say baby do ya wanna lay down with me? Say baby, say baby!?"_

_Layne bit his lip and put his hand over his face._

_"Fucking suck my cock Jerry! Please!" He begged._

_Jerry smirked and leaned down and Layne arched his back and moaned as he felt Jerry's wet, hot mouth wrap around his his tip. Jerry started sucking on his tip at first, tasting Layne's precum. He pulled off, still holding his hair back, looking up at Layne as he pressed his tongue against Layne's urethral opening. Layne bit his lip and furrowed his brows, eyes closed tight._

_"Jerry you fucking tease..." Layne whined._

_Jerry wrapped his lips around the tip again and laughed. He started stroking Layne's shaft, moving his mouth and hand in sync, taking Layne in his mouth. Layne's tip would hit against Jerry's cheek each time as Jerry moved down on him._

_Meanwhile Layne was writhing in pleasure. Jerry's hair fell around his lap. All Layne saw was a hill of hair moving up and down to the beat of the music. Layne arched his back and moaned._

_"Jerry...I'm so close...I wanna cum in your mouth...get on your knees...please..." Layne moaned._

_Jerry pulled off of Layne, smirking, flipping his hair back in the process and running his fingers through it._

_"Hurry...on your knees." Layne moaned as Jerry got off of the bed and backed up, getting on his knees._

_Layne quickly slid down to the edge of the bed, his erection rosy and bouncing as he stood up shakily on his legs, looking down at Jerry. Jerry smirked and crawled on his knees over to Layne, running his hands up the backs of Layne's thighs, resting them on his ass cheeks._

_Layne ran his hand through Jerry's hair for him, to hold it back. Jerry looked up at Layne lustfully as he dipped his head down, swirling his tongue around the tip of Layne's cock. Layne looked down at Jerry with bright blue gazed eyes._

_Jerry smirked as he sucked the tip into his mouth. Layne bit his lip and shook, as he lightly pressed on Jerry's head. He had his other hand on Jerry's shoulder._

_Jerry's eyes fell closed as he concentrated on taking Layne in his mouth, down his throat. Layne watched lustfully as his length nearly disappeared into Jerry's expert mouth. Layne grabbed a handful of Jerry's long hair as Jerry moved against him, taking him nearly in his throat._

_Layne bit his lip and thrusted forward, causing Jerry to laugh around him._

_"Fuck Jerry...I'm gonna cum..." Layne moaned, both hands now in Jerry's hair, tangled around his fingers as he pushed on Jerry's head._

_Jerry reached one hand up again and started stroking his lower shaft as the rest of Layne's cock stay in Jerry's mouth._

_"Keep doing that...fuck...Jerry!" Layne moaned._

_He reached his orgasm right at the end of the song, the next one starting._

_Layne shook, his eyes shut tight as he came in Jerry's mouth. Jerry laughed as he took the warm, salty liquid in his mouth._

_Layne pulled away from Jerry, sitting down on the edge of the bed after it was over, running his hands down his thighs._

_He opened a tired eye and looked at Jerry, who had his mouth open, Layne's milky seed in his mouth, around his tongue._

_Jerry looked at Layne seductively as he closed his mouth, swallowing it. He crawled between Layne's legs at the edge of the bed and Layne leaned down, still reeling from his orgasm. Jerry tilted his head up, wrapping an arm around Layne's neck as Layne leaned down, and their lips met, in a passionate kiss. Layne could taste himself on Jerry's mouth as their tongues moved together._

_When Layne pulled away, he stared down at Jerry, smiling._

_"I love you." He smiled._

_"I love you too Layne. Jerry breathed.  
_

* * *

Layne was leaned over the side of the couch, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth as Jerry fucked him in his ass. Primus "Those Damned Blue Collar Tweekers" was blaring from the radio.

Both men's pants and underwear were pooled around their ankles. They had to make this quick, the rest of their band could be back at any moment.

Layne took a drag of his cigarette, his other hand resting on the couch as Jerry pushed his cock deep into his ass. Layne moaned around the cigarette as Jerry thrust up hard in him. Smoke pooled from the cigarette, flowing to the ceiling.

Layne knocked the tube of lube on the floor as he put both hands on the couch, leaning forward more as Jerry fucked him to the beat of the song.

Layne had to admit, it was pretty catchy. He closed his eyes, the cigarette burning, ashes falling on the couch as he kept it in his mouth.

Jerry bit his lip, singing the words as he fucked Layne to the beat. Layne started bobbing his head himself, eyes closed.

Layne hummed the bass line to himself as he reached up, pulling his cigarette out of his mouth and reaching over carelessly, tapping the cig so the ashes would fall to the floor. He put it back in his mouth and put his hand back on the couch, eyes closed as Jerry fucked him.

 

It wasn't long before Jerry stopped singing, moaning. He started shaking. Layne knew he was close.

"Your fucking ass is so fucking tight Layne..." Jerry started talking dirty.

"I love it when you fuck me Jer...your big ass dick in me, filling me up. I want you to fucking cum all on me. You hear me?" Layne talked dirty to him to help him, the cigarette bouncing against his mouth as he talked.

"MMM..." Jerry moaned.

Layne laughed lightly as Jerry's thrusts got out of sync with the music. Jerry trembled and quickly pulled out of Layne, moaning and whimpering as he jerked himself off the rest of the way, coating Layne's ass cheeks with his seed.

Layne arched his back and moaned himself when he felt the warmness shoot on him.

"Fucking hot..." He mumbled.

By now the cigarette was all the way down to the filter. He put it out on the couch, flicking the butt on the coffee table on the bus carelessly.

He stayed in his compromising position, waiting for Jerry to compose himself and clean him up.

Shortly after both men had their clothes fixed, mess wiped up and were sitting on the couch together. Jerry had his arm around Layne. Layne took his cigarettes, putting one in Jerry's mouth, smirking and put one in his own mouth. He lit Jerry's and then his.

"I told you we could fuck to Primus now didn't I?" Jerry smirked as the Pork Soda album blared from the speakers.

"Yeah...they're alright. I guess. They're growing on me." Layne smirked, blowing out smoke.

Jerry smirked and pulled his cigarette out of his mouth, puckering his lips. Layne smirked and held his own cigarette, leaning forward and kissing his boyfriend.

Shortly after, Sean and Mike trekked back in, unaware of the fucking that just occurred on the couch mere minutes before. They came in and Sean took over the radio, turning on Mr. Bungle.

Layne smirked as Sean sang all the words to "My Ass Is On Fire."

Jerry furrowed his brows, his arm snaked behind Layne's lower back, around his waist now.

"The fuck is this stupid shit?" Jerry asked.

"It's Mr. Bungle man...it's fucking lush!" Sean exclaimed, standing in front of the radio, headbanging.

"It's not funny my ass is on fire!" Sean sang in a mock high pitched voice.

"That shit's fucking stupid man." Jerry smirked, taking a drag from his cigarette.

Layne smirked, leaning over and whispered in Jerry's ear.

"But Jerry, we could fuck to Mr. Bungle..."

Jerry looked at his lover and smirked, raising a brow.


End file.
